


Шрам

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: —Некрасивый, не трогай, — говорит Сара, когда Мила прикасается к нему губами, хоть ее и пробивает дрожь от контакта — ощущения тепла на коже с обеих сторон от сморщенной, грубой поверхности, под которой она вообще ничего не чувствует.Мила послушно поднимает голову, но пальцы ее все еще лежат на шраме, обхватывают колено Сары, словно эластичная лента.— Как знаешь, — отвечает она. — Но мне он нравится.





	Шрам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [across the divide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943619) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 

> текст вдохновлен фиком Elstaplador Mind and Body, который наша команда уже переводила вот

Шрам — длинная полоса, идущая прямо по центру колена, все еще красная. Остальные, по обеим сторонам коленной чашечки, такие маленькие, что их с первого взгляда и не заметно. Все долгие недели физиотерапии Сара думает, будет ли его видно сквозь колготки во время выступлений. Некоторым людям везет — на них все заживает быстро и красиво, но Сара явно не из их числа. Сбоку на носу у нее до сих пор осталось две еле заметные ямки от ветрянки, которой она переболела в садике.

— Некрасивый, не трогай, — говорит Сара, когда Мила прикасается к нему губами, хоть ее и пробивает дрожь от контакта — ощущения тепла на коже с обеих сторон от сморщенной, грубой поверхности, под которой она вообще ничего не чувствует.

Мила послушно поднимает голову, но пальцы ее все еще лежат на шраме, обхватывают колено Сары, словно эластичная лента.

— Как знаешь, — отвечает она. — Но мне он нравится.

— Уродливый же.

— Ну и что? — небрежно говорит Мила и большим пальцем водит круги по внутренней стороне коленки — так, что Сара покрывается мурашками. Прикосновения Милы ощущаются остро, как новый разрез.

—  
Колготки от костюма плотные, и шрам под ними исчезает. Сара сама исчезает под слоями тонального крема, теней для век, лака для волос. Губы покрывает яркая помада. Есть люди, которые на льду становятся самими собой, высвобождают природную силу и эмоции, но Сара не из их числа. Она прячется за ролью, которую изображает на ярко освещенном льду: перевоплощается в лебедя, в страстную любовницу. Долгие месяцы восстановления и тренировок до полного изнеможения принадлежат только ей, и ей одной.

Она начинает короткую программу: одна рука в перчатке вытянута, другая прижата к груди, — и едет спиной назад, во вращение, под нежную музыку Чайковского, доносящуюся из динамиков. Все ее прыжки, кроме одного, поставлены на вторую часть программы — там, где духовые перекрывают нежное пение струнных. Она прыгает тройной флип и приземляется на заживающую ногу, разрезая лед внешней стороной лезвия.

—  
Там, где Сара закрывается, Мила открывается. С момента, когда звуки струнных настойчиво взмывают вверх, она становится воплощением энергии и без усилий переходит с точной и четкой дорожки шагов к тройному риттбергеру, двойному риттбергеру, тройному тулупу — и музыка ускоряется вслед за ней. На приземлении с тройного акселя она касается льда рукой, но вращений делает достаточно и продолжает программу так, словно приземлилась идеально. На льду ее страстность и сила сливаются в одно, и она железно контролирует каждое движение. Заканчивает она вращением, почти лежа на льду, под финальный подъем струнных, нестройный и резкий, и замирает, вытянув руки на льду, балансируя на пяти пальцах и одном лезвии.

К концу вечера они оказываются друг от друга на расстоянии одного балла.

—  
К моменту когда они ложатся в постель, Сара уже обнажена, а Мила — в одном лифчике, сквозь фиолетовое кружево которого просвечивают розовым соски. Мила и Сара жадно трутся друг о друга, а потом Сара подтягивает Милу выше, чтобы дотянуться губами до ее сосков прямо через ткань. Сара запускает пальцы Миле в волосы, ведет ладонью по клитору и буквально за минуту доводит до разрядки. 

— М-м-м, — лениво говорит Мила, прижимаясь мокрым кружевом лифчика к груди Сары. — Это был мой утешительный приз?

— Никто еще не выдает пока медали, — скромно отвечает Сара. — Наверстывай.

— Это запросто. — Мила скользит вниз, разводит ноги Сары шире и проводит ладонью по шраму.

...И сейчас она все еще гладит внутреннюю сторону Сариной коленки, ожидая дальнейших указаний. Сара всегда думала, что знает каждый сантиметр своего тела, вылепленного для ее работы, ее катания — все равно Мила умудряется найти новые места, особенно нежные и чувствительные к прикосновениям. Места, которые Сара никому бы не позволила трогать, если бы не алхимия желания.

— Я передумала, — заявляет Сара, вжимая коленку в ладонь Милы. — Хочу, чтобы ты его поцеловала еще раз.

— Это не «до свадьбы заживет», — с дразнящей улыбкой говорит Мила.

Сара не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Знаю.

Шрам такой большой, что Миле приходится целовать его два раза, чтобы покрыть всю длину. В этот раз отсутствие ощущений не кажется таким неожиданным — как и удовольствие от прикосновений губ сбоку от колена и на внутренней стороне бедер. Мила накрывает ртом промежность Сары, лижет, целует, трахает языком, и Сара, вся в поту, задыхаясь, отчаянно подается бедрами навстречу. 

— Готова? — спрашивает Мила, отстранившись на секунду, чтобы вытереть рот. Губы у нее темно-вишневого цвета, щеки так и горят.

— Готова, да, — отвечает Сара и кончает практически сразу после того, как Мила снова касается языком клитора, чувствуя себя невероятно живой и ни о чем не думая. 

После катания и секса она совершенно без сил и только и может, что выпить воды из принесенной Милой бутылки. 

— Хорошо все-таки, что произвольная только через день, — говорит Мила, отставляя бутылку на тумбочку. Она наклоняется над Сарой и аккуратно заправляет ей волосы за уши. — Так и лизала бы тебя всю ночь.

Сара уже проваливается в сон, но не может не улыбнуться.

— Если выиграешь — вперед.

— Если _я_ выиграю?

Сара утыкается лицом Миле в плечо.

— Угу. — И закрывает глаза. 

—  
Утром шрам все такой же сморщенный и красный, как ночью. Сара критически осматривает его в зеркале в ванной, а потом, сев на кровать, еще и при свете солнца. Мила недовольно ворчит, шевелится и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на часы.

— Не хочу вставать, — говорит она. — Сядь-ка лучше мне на лицо, а? Если...

Сара смеется:

— Колено выдержит.


End file.
